Scream
by IMAxENIGMAx
Summary: She'd been having nightmares, but this was a particulary bad one. Who else to come to her rescue than her OCD meister?  KidLiz, T cause I'm paranoid.


Prompt 5: Scream

Warnings: None, at least I think...

YyY

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" A scream ripped its way through Gallows mannor, late at night, and Death the Kid ran towards its source, ready to fight whatever demon had broken into his home and was attacking his weapon. He reached her room and threw the door open, not bothering with knocking at a time like this. Instead of seeing a horribly asymmetric kishin attacking his weapon he saw her thrashing around in bed. . . asleep.

He went over to her and sat beside her, internally fighting himself. Was it right to wake her up in this state? Couldn't that make the whole situation worse? But it wouldn't be right to let her suffer in her sleep. Kid's conscience was being overloaded by logic and his emotions for the suffering weapon. If it were up to him, he would wake her up, but he didn't want to risk making things worse than they already were. Luckily Kid didn't have to make the decision, Liz woke up on her own. Rather violently.

She sat straight up and threw a punch at the same time, if Kid hadn't been sitting next to her he would've had a broken nose.

"Where am I?" She muttered, before her eyes focussed. Once she saw where she was her body slumped and her muscles relaxed. "Oh, right. Kid's place."

"Liz, are you ok?" Her body shot straight up again and her head whipped around to see who had been the one address her.

"Oh, Kid, yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure, you're crying." Liz's hand reached up and touched her cheek. She WAS crying. She uttered a humourless laugh and looked back at her meister.

"Yeah, just a bad dream is all." Kid's gaze didn't get less worried. If anything, it got more worried. "Relax, I'm fine."

"No, you're not, if you were fine you wouldn't be having nighmares and you certainly wouldn't be crying." It was true. In all the time Kid had known the feisty Brooklander, he'd never seen her cry. Yeah she'd shed a few tears when she got really terrified, but he'd never seen her truly cry. It scared him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about it? No. I'm not really the kind of girl that likes to talk about shit like this."

"Liz, we are talking about this."

"Fine, just don't get your panties in a bunch." She took a deep breath, thinking about how to start. It was a reoccuring fear. So it wasn't something trivial. "I guess, its just something that scares me. This dream, its all about what would happen if you didn't want us anymore. What would happen to Patty? In the dream, I never find out. But I go back to being nothing but trash. And that scares me. Not the part about me becomming trash again, hell I still kinda am, but the part about what happens to Patty. I cannot let her back into that life, but I have no idea what would happen if you just. . . got rid of us."

To say the least, Kid was shocked by what he heard. He'd never have thought his weapon would have fears like that. "First Liz, I would NEVER abandon you and Patty, understand? Never. And secondly, you are not trash. You have never been trash, and you will never be trash. You were thrust into a life that you had no control over, you did what you had to do to survive. The only thing that would make you trash would be if you willingly chose to go back to that life."

Liz smiled at his kind words. It may not have been much, but they really reasurred her that everything was going to be ok for the rest of thier lives. She smiled up at him and said the only two words she could think of, "Thak you." Instead of answering, Kid layed down with her and put his feet under the covers. "Ummm, Kid, what are you doing?"

"I'm not going to let you have any more nightmares." He promptly kissed the corner of her mouth and fell asleep, leaving her to ponder the kiss for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do love making the characters suffer ^^ Its like a hobby of mine! I hope you like this, it was fun to write, Though that was probably pretty obvious in the beginnign of the AN. This is for KidLiz week on dA, and so... yeah. If you're waiting for any updates from other things, those are coming. Its just I got sick, and then I lost EVERYTHING so once I get it back I'll do one giant mass update ^^;<strong>

**IMAxENIGMAx out. PEACE!**


End file.
